The Zodiac Stones
by Ilhuicatl Tlamatilizmatini
Summary: A Final Fantasy Tactics and Kim Possible crossover. The story is mostly about Ron becoming a true hero.
1. Chapter 1: Not just an ordinary stone

I obviously don't own any of the characters of this story.  
  
Title: The Zodiac Stones  
  
Prologue:  
  
The 12 Holy Zodiac stones are powerful relics of a long forgotten time. They were said to have been used by 12 warriors who defeated a powerful demon who had been released upon the world. Since then, no one knows what has happened to them, but it is said that whoever finds them unlocks their secret will be granted massive strength, magical abilities and immortality..... Recently a strange round stone with the zodiac symbol of Aries was found in a cave and eventually had been shipped to a Museum for study. Many super villians are planning to steal the stone, for if it does have power, they would want to wield it.......  
  
Chapter 1: Not just an ordinary Stone  
  
Two Guards patrolled the deserted museum. All the lights were off except for the small spot lights that illuminated the exhibits, including the "Aries" stone. They had been told to be extra careful since the stone had been placed there, but that was a week ago and nothing has happened so they did little more than walk around the museum counting the number of marble tiles of the floor.   
  
"I'm going to the restroom." said one of the guards.  
  
"I don't need a status report...just go..." said the other guard as he reclined in his chair and pushed his hat over his eyes and rested.  
  
The guard walked into the restroom down the hallway and picked up a magazine that was on the counter. He got to the toilet and did his business while reading an interesting article on whales. He had only gotten to the third paragraph when the noise of glass breaking was heard. The guard looked up from his magazine.  
  
"Fred?" he called out to the other guard in which he recieved no reply.  
  
The guard figured that Fred had just broken something by accident but decided it was better to make sure. He picked up his pants and turned the safety off his handgun.   
  
"What happened Fred?" the guard said as he opened the door of the restroom cautiously in a sort of SWAT team type pose.  
  
The guard walked briskly back to where he had left his friend to find him knocked out cold and the Aries stone missing.  
  
"Shit..." the guard said as held his gun ready to shoot at anything that moved.  
  
He walked around the room checking for the assaliant and as he made his way pass the Aztec Calendar exhibit he saw a green and black blurr in the corner of his eye. His first instinct was to shoot but knew that he might hit a priceless artifact by accident and quickly rethought his approach. No sooner did he think that particular thought did a glowing fist strike him in the back of the head knocking him out.  
  
"All too easy.." said the woman in black and green as she held the Aries stone under her arm.  
  
The woman stood there admiring her fine skills at the art of thievery and as she did so a small beeping noise came from a sort of walkie talkie that was clipped on to her belt.  
  
"Shego, did you get the Aries stone?" a voice on the walkie talkie said.  
  
"uhhh...of course I did! Never underestimate me!" Shego snapped back.  
  
"Whatever...just bring it back immediately....I can't wait to see what it can do!" the voice said.  
  
"You're the boss...I'll be there in a little while..." Shego said into the walkie talkie before clipping it back on the belt. With the Aries stone in hand she quickly did some acrobatics to escape out the window in which she entered.  
  
THE NEXT DAY  
  
"BEEP BEEP BEEP!" Ron looked up from his bed and pushed the snooze button on his alarm clock and quickly returned to sleep. Rufus, Ron's pet nake mole rat streched as he awoke and looked at the clock wich read "8:25" Rufus' eyes opened wide and within a second shook Ron's head.   
  
"What is Rufus?" Ron said with an annoyed tone in his voice.  
  
Rufus pointed to the clock and made a few squeaky noise. Ron's eyes glanced at it quickly and realized what was the matter.  
  
"Why do I set the alarm for that time?" said Ron.  
  
"ummm...I dunno" Rufus said in his high pitched voice.  
  
He quickly took a shower, got dressed, and ate an eggo waffle before heading out the door with half of the waffle still in his hand. He ran down the street and within a few minutes was at the door of his school. He slowed down his pace in the hall catching his breath and hopefully cooling off enough to stop sweating. He walked down the long hallways which gave him ample time to think to himself since his first class was clear across the campus. A million thoughts seemed to crowd his feeble mind all at once.   
  
"What will I eat for lunch?" "I wonder what will happen when I interupt class when I walk in..." " What adventures will me and KP get into today?" and " I wonder how I'm going to finish my homework before 5th period." are just some of the thoughts that went through his mind as he walked down the hall. In fact he was so lost in thought that he hadn't noticed Bonnie Rockwaller, a fellow cheerleader and classmate but who was in no way his friend, and bumped into her as she was drinking water.   
  
"Watch where you're going Loser!" She quickly snapped at him while fixing her hair even though it was not even moved or damaged in any way by the bump.  
  
"Wha....oh.. sorry Bonnie I guess I wasn't looking where I was going, heh, heh, heh...." Ron responded with a hint of nervousness in his voice.   
  
"I guess so huh? Well make sure it doesn't happen again." Bonnie responed.  
  
"Why aren't you in class? Are you late too?" inquired Ron.  
  
"I'm not late, I need to go to my locker to get something I forgot...I have the hall pass to prove it." Bonnie said.  
  
"Ok..." Ron said.  
  
"So what? ....in fact, why am I talking to you? Outta of my loser!" Bonnie said as she walked pass Ron and on to her locker.  
  
Ron stood there for a few seconds before remembering that he was late and quicky got back to the task at hand: get to class! Ron finally reached class after what seemed like an epic journey through the school. He walked through the door and apologized to the teacher for being late. Ron then took his usual seat in the back next to a certain friend, which in reality was just about his only friend.  
  
"Late again?" Kim Possible whispered to Ron.  
  
"Yeah....." Ron whispered back..  
  
"It's becoming a habit...one more trady and you'll like get detention, so be careful!" Kim whispered again to Ron before returning her attention back to the teacher.  
  
Ron took these words of wisedom to heart and promised himself that he would at least try to try not to being late. The rest of first period passed without any further incident and after another usual 2nd and 3rd period it was time for Ron's favorite part of school: lunch. Ron and Kim stood in the lunch line for a few minutes until they recieved their lunch and although it didn't taste great, it was good enough for two hungry friends. They sat together, ate their food and talked about the usual stuff. Just then Kim's kimmunicator went off with the familiar sound that we all know and answered in her oh so familiar phrase.  
  
"Hey Wade, whats the sitch?" Kim said as she answered her Kimmunicator.  
  
"There's trouble at the museum. An artifact called the "Aries Stone" was stolen last night. " Wade said from the little screen in the Kimmunicator from behind his desk and in front of countless computers and other techno gadgets.  
  
"Any leads as to who stole it?" Kim asked.  
  
"Well...I don't want to jump to conclusions but the two guards said that a woman dressed in black and green was responsible for the crime." Wade said with a note of sarcasim.  
  
"Shego.....well, at any rate, me and Ron will head over to the museum after school to see if we can find out anything else...later Wade." Kim said as she turned off her Kimmunicator and put it back in her pocket. The rest of the school day passed without any noteworthy incident, unless you count Ron not finishing his homework in time for 5th period....after school Ron and Kim walked over to the museum in an akward silence which neither friend felt like breaking and they finally reached the museum and looked at each other.  
  
"Kim, I think I need a car." Ron said.  
  
"I think so too, or at least some other vehicle." Kim said.  
  
Ron followed Kim into the museum and met with the guy in charge of the museum ( I don't know what a guy in charge of museum is called) and inquired about the stone. He was an unusually short guy at about 5'3 and wore blue pants and a tie.   
  
"I hear the "Aries" stone was stolen last night." said Kim.  
  
The man, who had been staring at the broken case that once held the stone just stood there for a few seconds before moving his head a little and responded "yes...it was." and then looked back at the broken case.  
  
Kim looked at Ron and shrugged and then said, " I'm here to see if I can help get it returned to the museum."  
  
The man then turned around and said, "You are Kim Possible right? Good, I hear "you can do anything." I hope it is not an exaggeration, since getting the stone back maybe very difficult."  
  
Ron quickly put his two cents in " It's not an exaggeration! Kim Possible CAN do anything, you'll see!"  
  
"Thank's Ron" Kim said to her friend with a smile. "Anyway, I don't think it will be too difficult, since I have a pretty good idea of who the thief is and believe me, it won't be too difficult retrieving it." Kim Possible said with an unusal amount of confidence.  
  
"It is not the thief who worries me...the stone is said to have an unimagiable power..." said the man.  
  
Kim's eyes widen a little before raising an eyebrow and asking, "And you believe that it really does?"  
  
The man just stood there and even though he didn't say it, it was clear that he did believe it.  
  
"You know Kim, so far every artifact that one of our enemies has come across did have some super power...so I would guess this one does too." Ron said.  
  
"Good point" Kim said.  
  
The man then coughed to bring the attention back to him. "At any rate, the stone must be retrieved, even if it doesn't have powers, it is still valuable."  
  
"Of course, of course, we'll get right on it." Kim said.  
  
"Of course we will pay handsomely for its return." The man said.  
  
"What? oh...no..I'm a "super hero" remember? I do this stuff for free." Kim said surprised since this was the first time in a very long while that a client actually wanted to pay her.  
  
"Now wait a minute KP." Ron said with a twinkle in his eye and a goofy grin on his face. "Excuse us a moment." Ron said to the Museum guy and pulled Kim aside.  
  
"Come on KP! I don't want to seem greedy, but come on! Why shouldn't we get payed for all our hard work?" Ron whispered to Kim.  
  
"Because we're the good guys!" Kim said sternly.  
  
"Fine....." Ron said while rolling his eyes before walking toward the exit of the museum. Kim then returned to the Museum guy.  
  
"We'll get right on the case and get your stone back!" Kim said before hurrying up to catch her friend.  
  
"Good luck." said the man.  
  
Kim caught up to Ron outside the museum and apologized to him and explained that didn't need the money as they walked to their homes.  
  
"It's ok Kim, I didn't really mean it! I...uh...I just joking really, you know I help because we're friends!." Ron said who obviously did want the money but he respected Kim's decision and really couldn't bring himself to be angry at her.  
  
Kim smiled. "Thanks for being so understanding."   
  
Ron then continued to walk with Kim all the way to her house, said goodbye and went on to his own house.  
  
Ron finally made it home and after playing and talking with his pet Rufus got ready for bed.  
  
"It sure was a long day today....I wonder though...what kinda powers does that stone have?" Ron said. "I guess it doesn't matter...me and KP can handle anything...." Ron then closed his eyes and went to sleep with Rufus sleeping at the edge of his pillow. 


	2. Chapter 2: Promise me

Chapter 2: Promise me.....  
  
Shego returned to Drakken's secret lair with the Aries stone and handed it over.  
  
"What took so long?" Drakken said grabbing the stone.  
  
"What took so long? How 'bout a thank you Shego?" Shego said.  
  
"Thanks." Drakken said.  
  
"What's it do?" Shego asked.  
  
"What? oh...well...uhh..well..." Drakken said not sure what to say. Shego raised her eyebrow and put her hands on her hips.  
  
"It's obvious really! It's just that I can't put it into words that a "side kick" can understand." said Drakken as he cradled the stone in his hands and turned his back to her and headed to the door which lead into the main room of his lair.   
  
"Sure...." Shego said, as she leaned back on the wall and filed her nails, which seems to be her favorite pass time.  
  
Drakken then closed the door behind him and quickly got to studying the properties of the stone. He also studied some of the ancient manuscripts which spoke of the Aries stone and although he didn't understand most of it he gathered from it that the stone did indeed hold some mystical power which could transform the user of the stone into a being of legendary power! However a few problems stood in his way. First of all, he had no idea how to gain access to this power. He tried everything he could think. He tried breaking it open with a hammer...with hilarious results. He tried blasting it with a laser....with hilarious results. He tried biting it....with hilarious results. He tried yelling at it...with...not so hilarious results and in the end discovered nothing new. He left the room in a dejected state and shuffled his feet across the floor with his back hunched over and his arms hanging loosley. Shego smiled and pushed against the wall she was leaning against and stood up straight.  
  
"I'm guessing you didn't find out anything really useful..." said Shego.  
  
"Shut up.." Drakken said, not even raising his head to look at her as he continued to shuffle his feet across the floor and to his bedroom.  
  
"I'll take that as a no." said Shego almost laughing.  
  
MEANWHILE......  
  
"BEEP BEEP BEEP!" Ron looked up from his bed and pushed the snooze button on his alarm clock and quickly returned to sleep. Rufus woke up to in all too familiar scene. Rufus reawoke Ron to the sight of the "8:25" clock which made Ron get ready for school and soon off he went. Again he walked down the empty hall and once again met Bonnie who was by her locker on a cell phone. Ron walked past her.  
  
"Yeah and....hold on a minute." Bonnie said to the unknown person on the cell phone. "Late again Stoppable? Were you born so pathetic, or did you actually have to work on it?" Bonnie said laughing at her own joke. Ron laughed sarcastically and continued on to his class. Ron walked into class and just like Kim said, he got detention this time. Kim smacked her forehead when she heard it and Ron could do nothing but grin as the whole class chuckled at his perdicament. He took his familar seat next to Kim who didn't even bother to look at him. At lunch time, Kim and Ron took their usual seat.  
  
"I told you not to be late anymore! Now I will have to work on this job by myself today!" Kim said.  
  
"Hey, don't worry KP, its only one day, I'm sure you can handle it." Ron said while taking a big bite out of his lunch cassorole.  
  
The school day ended and Ron reported to detention and Kim went on by herself to investigate and find the whereabouts of Shego and Drakken. Wade had told her that their base of operation was probably on some obscure island that he showed her on a map and after securing a ride with a friend who owed her a favor (you know, the person who always thanks Kim for a past job that wasn't in any real episode and she says "no big.") and was soon on her way to retrieve the Aries stone.  
  
MEANWHILE....  
  
Drakken woke up from his nap to see the Aries stone which layed there, mocking his intelligence.  
  
He continued to work on ways to find its secret but knew deep down that it was hopeless....he really had no idea had to get it work. . He looked over at Shego for a second, who was fast asleep and thought about about the good old days when there was actually some hope for his mildly retarded schemes actually working. Drakken then remembered the stone. He grabbed it and brought it close to his face and laughed.  
  
"This stone.....has no power!!" Drakken yelled. Shego was woken abrubtly by his yell.  
  
".....hmm? What?" She asked.  
  
"Of course, it' so simple...the secret is....there is no secret!" Drakken again yelled.  
  
"Are you sure?" Shego said.  
  
"If it does....it is of no use to us...." Drakken said with unusual sophistication.  
  
"Is that so?" Shego said unimpressed.  
  
"Yes....yes it is." Drakken said while crossing his arms.  
  
"Well that was a waste of time!!! Next time do some research before you send me to pick up useless rocks!!!" Shego said disgusted.  
  
"That's not fair! I..." Drakken stopped there as Kim Possible somersaulted through the door and then striked at Karate pose.  
  
"Kim Possible!" Drakken said, faking his surprise since he knew it was just a matter of time before she came looking for the stone.  
  
"If you're here for the stone just take it...." said Shego reading a magazine not even looking up at Kim. Kim's arms dropped from her karate pose and her mouth dropped open.  
  
"Are you serious?" Kim asked.  
  
"Of course she's not! Shego, Attack!!" Drakken ordered.  
  
"Why? You said it was useless right?" Shego said.  
  
"It's the principle of the thing! We can't just return stolen stuff! We're the bad guys remember!" Drakken said in a near tantrum.   
  
"Fine..." Shego said jumping out of her chair. She then made her fists glow and attacked Kim.  
  
"I knew it was too good to be true." said Kim to herself.  
  
Kim and Shego fought each other and were about evenly matched. Each punch was blocked and every kick countered. Finally Kim found an opening in Shego's defenses and got in a good kick to Shego's stomach which sent her flying a few feet and caused Drakken to cringe back. Shego quickly recovered and composed herself yet she knew she was hurt and probably couldn't win. Just as they were about to go for another round the giant glass window on the roof was smashed and soldiers rappelled through the broken window and down the walls. Kim, Shego, and Drakken were surprised and now uncertain. Who were these guys? Enemies? Friends? They needed answers. Just as the last soldier rappelled down the man from the museum appeared in the doorway.  
  
"Kim Possible! I though you could use some help!" said the Museum guy. A feeling of relief passed over Kim and a feeling of despair passed over Drakken and Shego. Kim quickly turned around to face the two cornered villians.  
  
"Give up the stone already!" Kim commanded. Shego's eyes however showed that she had no intention of going quietly. Drakken on the other hand hid his face behind Shego as he buried it in Shego's back.   
  
"If you want it, come and get it!" Shego then grabbed Drakken under one arm and the Aries stone under the other and backflipped to the back door and exited.  
  
"After her!" the man commanded his mercenary soldiers and they quickly chased after Shego. Kim too followed and after going through a few rooms cornered Shego in a room with no exit for her.  
  
"It's over! Give the stone up thieves!" Said the Museum guy with anger in his voice.  
  
"I tried Drakken.." said Shego with disappointment in her eyes as she dropped Drakken and threw the stone over to the man. The man caught it and instantly a happiness took over his face and he laughed in celebration.  
  
"Well, I guess you have the stone back." Kim said as she walked toward the Museum guy.  
  
"HAHAHAHA!!! I sure do! .....However...I can't let any of you leave...you see...this stone's power is too incredible to be known by you mortals...." the man said. Kim immediately backed up....and for the first time in a very long time she was actually scared.  
  
"What are saying? I helped you get back the stone for the museum!" Kim quickly said. Shego and Drakken on the other hand had backed up to the wall and once again Drakken hid behind Shego.  
  
"ahh, yes you did! Which is why I must destroy you! You have incredible skill and talent...which could pose a threat to the stone "Aries." The man said with a small grin on his face.  
  
"My mercenaries...leave none alive!" The men opened fired, but of course Kim and Shego were to nimble to be hit by the dimwitted mercenaries and Drakken had taken refuge behind a thick metal cylinder.  
  
"Come on you retards! Shoot them!" The Museum guy screamed. The mercenaries continued to shoot and continued to miss. The man gritted his teeth and the reality of Kim's and Shego and Drakken's escape became a plausible outcome. Just then Shego jumped in front of the man.  
  
"Foolish man!" Shego yelled at him before flipping right over him. The mercenaries though had shot just as she moved out of the way and instead of shooting Shego, shot their own employer. They ceased fired and had realized their mistake. The man had a stunned looked on his face as blood began to flow from his wounds. He slumped to the floor and dropped the Aries stone beside him.  
  
"It can't end this way...." the man murmurred. His blood began to flow on the floor as Shego stood there with a smile on her face, Kim stood in shock and Drakken had just barely stuck his head out from behind the cylinder where he was hiding. The blood touched the stone which immediately started to glow. Everyone in the roomed gasped simultaneously.  
  
The stone glowed a bright white and a sound began to eminate from it.  
  
"Is this the secret?" Drakken wondered out loud.  
  
The stone then began to levitate into the air and the sound it made became louder.  
  
"What's happening?" Kim said, and at that moment wished that Ron was with her.  
  
"What a day to get detention Ron!" Kim thought out loud.   
  
The stone then stayed and hovered about 6 feet in the air. And a strange voice came from within the stone.  
  
"Who's blood and despair has awaken me?" the stone said. The man then looked up.  
  
"I did...I am Jude..." the man said, who had just revealed his name.  
  
"Jude...your despair summoned me....now promise me..."  
  
"Promise what?" Jude asked with difficult since he was dying.  
  
"Promise me your soul.....My flesh and your soul shall merge to create a new being!"  
  
"I..." Jude began to mutter. However Kim then realized what was happening. The mercenaries still stood there dumbfounded as Kim ran over to Jude to stop him from making his unholy pact. Shego on the other hand had already made her way to Drakken.  
  
"Come on...we gotta get out of here before this gets outta hand!" Shego then grabbed Drakken by the hand, she didn't have the strength to carry him again, and lead him out the door as fast as she could. Kim on the other hand had just reached Jude and attempted to grab the hovering stone. The stone however was completely unaffected and actually supported Kim as she hung from it. She then looked down at Jude as he muttered.  
  
"I promise you....my soul!"  
  
The stone then released a wave of energy which blew Kim off the stone and the mercenaries to the walls. The stone then floated over to Jude and hovered about an inch over his head. It the released a blinding light and the voice then spoke again much louder that it had been.  
  
"I am Velius.....the devil!" The blinding light incompassed Jude's body and Kim and the mercenaries were forced to cover their eyes from the blinding light. The whole building began to shake and the light only became brighter and the noise the stone had been making changed from a light "whirrring" noise to a very loud noise which reminded Kim of a volcano erupting. The noise, shaking, and light then subsided in a few seconds and Kim looked up to see what had happened to Jude.....  
  
To be continued. 


	3. Chapter 3: Velius

Chapter 3: Velius  
  
Kim looked up and squinted her eyes as the affects of the brightness still affected her eyes. However a giant form soon appeared and she knew that it must be Jude. Her eyes finally cleared up and before her stood an immense monster. It had blue skin and four arms. It was ridiculously muscular and judging by his size, could easily lift a large truck above his head. Speaking of his head, it was the head of a Ram with horns on each side of his forehead and long curly hair surrounded his entire face. He also had a large beard which reached all the way down to his lower ribs. Strangely it had no eyes, yet Kim could sense that it was not blind and had the ability to see clearly. It wore a sort of robe and large boots and in a word: it was scary. Kim was very scared and nervous but knew from long ago never to let her enemies see it and she stood her ground. The Mercenaries still remained in the room and were frightened of the creature and rasied there guns at it. The creature finally looked up and spoke.  
  
"....incredible....I am Velius!." Velius mummbled.  
  
"stand your ground men!" shouted one of the mercenaries, Kim assumed that he must have been the leader. The mercenaries aimed their guns at the creature Velius. They tried to remain tough, but you could see the fear in their eyes.  
  
"What are you doing? Have you turned on me?" said Velius to his mercenaries.  
  
"We work for Jude! What have you done with him?" yelled the head mercenary.  
  
"fools I am Jude! But no matter, your service is no longer needed. Time to test my strength" yelled Velius.  
  
"Open fire!" yelled one of the mercenaries. They opened fire with their handguns and automatic rifle as Velius stood there laughing.  
  
"It's not working!" yelled one of the mercenaries with terror in his voice. The mercenaries began to step back as Velius continued to laugh. However the leader of the mercenaries was a battle hardened fighter and attempted to rally his troops. He stepped forward and signaled his mercenaries to continue the fight.  
  
"Come on you cowards!" he yelled back to his own men, who still were to afraid to attack. The leader looked back at his troops and saw the fear in their eyes; they would not fight. He then turned back to look at Velius who was now just a few inches from his face. Velius grabbed his neck and picked him up off the floor. The other mercenaries then fled leaving their leader to his horrible fate. Kim, who had been out of the way behind the cylinder that Drakken had been hiding behind now saw the danger the head mercenary was in and even though he had tried to kill her a few minutes eariler she knew that she must try to help him. She ran over to Velius and delivered a hard punch to the stomach and a good kick to the face, knocking him back a little yet he still retained his grip on the mercenary. Velius' smile quickly faded: he was not amused.  
  
"Kim Possible? I thought you would have been smarter than to try and attack me." Velius aid.  
  
"I guess not! Let that guy go!" She said pointing to the helpless mercenary. Velius then smiled again.  
  
"Ok.." he said as threw the mercenary out the large window in the roof. After seeing this Kim again went in for another attack. She attempted to kick him again in the face but just before she landed the hit Velius caught her leg and then dangled her upside down.  
  
"Kim Possible can do anything?...I think not." Velius said, "Time to finish you off!" Velius then picked up his massive arm and was about to go in for the death blow when suddenly a strange feeling came over him. The stone, which was deep inside this beast, began to respond to Kim's presence.   
  
"Impossible!" Velius said. Kim then opened her eyes (she closed them when she saw the giant fist coming toward her) and wondered what had happened.  
  
"Could it be? Are you the one?" Velius asked.  
  
"What? Let me go!" Kim said.  
  
"She is the one! This changes everything....." Velius said.  
  
"What are you talking about? Let me go!!!" Kim said. Velius then flipped her over and held her by the neck with one of his hands.  
  
"Don't worry Kim Possible! I won't kill you! You are the one that help me revive "bloody angel!"  
  
"b-b-bloody...Angel?" said Kim struggling to say the words...she was being choked after all.  
  
"Yes...my master, St. Ajora shall be revived! She will come back to the world and with me and the rest of the Zodiac Braves rule the world!"  
  
"Great...another maniac trying to rule the world" Kim thought.  
  
"You are the key to it all Kim Possible. Now come, we must go!" Velius said.  
  
MEANWHILE...  
  
Ron sat in his little inflatable raft with rufus sitting of his leg as the motor sent the raft forward at a decent speed.  
  
"I hope Kim hasn't finished the job by the time we get there rufus!" Ron said.  
  
"Uh huh, uh huh!" responded Rufus.  
  
Ron was just about to land on shore when he saw a helicopter fly off from the island.  
  
"Who's that? Maybe Kim already beat Shego!!...but...Drakken and Shego wouldn't escape in something as plain as a military heilcopter...it can't be them...." said Ron, a little confused. He reached shore, tugged his raft up the beach and ran into the complex. It took a few minutes, but finally he reached the room where Kim was and he was shocked and frieghtened by the monster that held her.  
  
"Kim!" Ron yelled.  
  
"Ron? Help Ron!" Kim yelled back.  
  
"the sidekick?" Velius said.  
  
Ron was scared of the creature and his mind told him to run away, but no. He would not abandon his best friend.  
  
"Staying to fight?" Velius said a little surprised; Kim too was a little surprised.  
  
"That's right!" Ron then struck various pusedo Kung Fu poses and added, "who wants some?"  
  
"HAHAHAHAHA!!!!" Velius laughed at this pathetic display. Velius then used his magical powers to freeze Kim so she couldn't move and put her down.  
  
"Prepare for the end boy!" Velius then walked toward him.  
  
"Rufus...if you got a plan, nows the time to use it..." Ron whispered to Rufus. Rufus said, "uhh?" and then retreated to the safety of Ron's pocket.  
  
"I'm going to die!!" thought Ron. Velius then closed in to try and finish Ron off with one strong blow. " Noo!" Ron screamed as he jumped out of the way. Velius missed and hit the floor causing the whole building to shake. Ron continued to run and dodge Velius' attacks with an unusal amount agility.  
  
"Wha?" said Kim, shocked at the nimbleness of Ron.  
  
"Hey Rufus, I'm actually doing it!" Ron said to the mole rat in his pocket.  
  
"Impossible....how can this mere boy stand up to the power of a Zodiac Brave? He is a worm....I CAN crush him!!!" Velius then folded his arms and began to glow. Ron stopped running around and looked at the glowing Velius.  
  
"What now?" Ron asked himself.  
  
"This is the end!!" Velius yelled as he threw his arms open and released a massive wave of energy toward Ron. Ron's eyes opend wide open as the huge wave approached him. Ron braced himself for death but then suddenly something in him clicked and just before he got him by the wave he ducked. He got back up and looked behind him to see the damage done by the wave of energy and it had destroyed the entire wall behind him and the shore where his raft was was now visible.  
  
"This Kid....it can't be...he, is a descendant of the one who defeated me so long ago! It is the only explanation...if I am defeated here, there will be no one to summon St. Ajora! I must call the other Zodiac Braves!" thought Velius to himself. He then ran back to Kim and threw her over his shoulder.  
  
"It is a sad day when a Zodiac Brave must retreat from a loser kid...but retreat I must...see you later Ron Stoppable!"  
  
"Ron!!!" Kim yelled.  
  
"Kim!!!" Ron yelled back. Velius then vanished into thin air and Ron was left alone in the now destroyed building.  
  
"What do I do now?" Ron thought to himself. 


	4. Chapter 4: True Hero

Chapter 4: True Hero  
  
Shego and Drakken had just reached their backup lair which was little more then an abandoned bomb shelter in the middle of Montana. Shego leaned on the wall and filed her nails like usual as Drakken sat in a chair a few feet away. They had just lost the Aries stone to Jude, the museum owner and Kim Possible as usual was one of the main factors of their failure. Drakken and Shego were not around to see what had happened to Jude and see that he had transformed into Velius: an immortal creature and Drakken now wished he had waited to see what effects the stone had on Jude.   
  
"The stone....if only I had discovered how to have used it sooner." Drakken said, finally breaking the silence. Shego stopped filing her nails and looked up.  
  
"I assume that blood is what activates the stone." said Shego.  
  
"Either that or a dying man....but it is irrelevant at this moment....Jude has the stone and if the manuscripts I read are correct....he is invincible." said Drakken with despair in his voice. Suddenly though he raised his head and a smile appeared on his face. "If the manuscripts are correct though, that means that there are at least eleven more stone....so there is still plenty of opportunities to get a stone and become invincible myself!"   
  
"Well....you can count on me to retrieve it if you find it!" said Shego.  
  
"Excellent...I knew I could, however I don't think the problem will be getting the stone. We have to find one first and who knows where the other stones are!"  
  
"uhh? Hello!" said Shego knocking on Drakken's head.  
  
"What?" said Drakken while rubbing his head.  
  
"You've been an evil villian for so long and yet you still don't understand the criminal mind? If anything, I think we can count on this Jude character's greed and power lust to get the best of him and I have no doubt that he will start looking for the other stones for himself." said Shego.  
  
"You think so?" asked Drakken.  
  
"I know so! And when he finds it, we grab it and presto! Instant immortal!" said Shego in an evil voice.  
  
"YES!! But wait.....how do I know you won't use the stone for yourself?" said Drakken.  
  
"Why would I double cross you?" said an offended Shego. Drakken lowered his brow and gave a face that almost spoke louder than words and seemed to communicate to her "isn't it obvious?"  
  
"Why? Because I know how power hungry you are! As soon as we find the stone you'll have no use for me and betray me!" said Drakken. Shego then turned her back to him.  
  
"If that's how you feel than you can find the stone yourself..." said Shego. Drakken knew that this could not be a possiblity. Although it is true that he could rely on his own inventions and robot warriors, He would still need Shego to personally protect him should something go wrong. Also, deep down, his heart told him that Shego would not betray him and that she would in fact help him.  
  
"Ok, ok.....I'll trust you...we'll work together and as soon as I find the stone and harness it's power I will immediately work on finding you your own stone so we can rule together!" said Drakken.  
  
"Good...now...to find Jude..." said Shego.  
  
MEANWHILE....  
  
Ron was left alone in the destroyed building as he slumped to the floor.   
  
"Darn it Rufus!" Ron yelled. Rufus responded with a sad sounding noise. Ron then stood up and grabbed his own "Kimmunicator" thing and called Wade.   
  
"Wade!A monster has just kidnapped Kim!" Ron yelled at the tiny screen. Ron then filled Wade in with everything that just happened. "We have to save her!" Ron again yelled.  
  
"Hold on Ron! We can't save her if we don't know where she is!" said Wade.  
  
"Well I'm going to go looking for her!" responded Ron.  
  
"Calm down Ron. Kim can take care of herself. Besides it would be unwise to charge in against a monster we really know nothing about. It seems to be invincible right now, so we have to find out if it has a weakness and exploit it." said Wade.  
  
Ron then sat back down on the floor. "So, what do you suggest we do?" asked Ron.  
  
"Hold on.....got it....I did a search on these "Zodiac stones" that Kim was after."  
  
"Why did you search for that? I said a monster kidnapped Kim, not a stone." said Ron.  
  
"I know but Kim came here looking for the stone and what does she find? A monster! Maybe they are connected." said Wade.  
  
Well it appears that these stones are said to have magical powers....maybe this power is the ability to become a monster. Anyway it says here that there is a small monastary in some country I never heard of that might have some information on these stones." said Wade.  
  
"Really?" asked Ron.  
  
"No..I'm just kidding..." said Wade sarcastically.  
  
"Well stop playing around and find something!" said Ron not getting the joke.  
  
"What? oh....no I was just kidding (Wade rolls his eyes with an "oh brother" expression on his face) the monastary is called Orbonne Monastary and it is located in the country of Ivalice."  
  
"Great! I'll get a ride there, find the monster's weakness and save the day!" said Ron filled with new hope.  
  
"Good luck Ron." said Wade as the screen turned black and the "kimmunicator" turned off.  
  
"You heard him Rufus! We're off to Ivalice!" said Ron pointing his finger in an arbitrary direction.  
  
"Yeah, yeah!" said Rufus.  
  
Ron had to wait for a few days before he could leave...he did have school after all. Finally though a school holiday came and he had an entire week off, which was plenty of time to find his missing friend. He packed his things and before he knew it he was on a plane with "IvaliceAir" written on the side. It was at least a 6 hour flight and Ron was really the only person on it except of course for one flight attendent and the pilot and Ron thought it was funny that the pilot and attendant even bothered announcing things over the plane's PA. It was during this long flight that Ron finally remembered the battle he had with Velius.   
  
"How was I able to dodge all his attacks?" Ron asked himself. Ron knew that he really wasn't very agile or trained like Kim is...so how was it possible?   
  
"Maybe I was able to pull off all those moves because some of the stone's power rubbed off on me? no....no....then it would have rubbed off on Kim and she seemed pretty normal to me." Ron continued to think outloud for a few more minutes before closing his eyes hoping that he could fall asleep.  
  
Ron couldn't sleep though. In reality, Ron was pretty embarrassed of his actions. He dodged the monster's attacks, but he still let down Kim. If he had just woken up on time that morning he wouldn't have gotten detention and would have been there with Kim since the beginning and maybe things would have been different.  
  
  
  
"I let Kim down and let the monster escape....but....I'll make it up! Once I get to the monastary I can save Kim" said Ron, "in fact...this may work out better then if I was with Kim since the beginning because now I will be the hero!"  
  
Ron then pictured himself in a parade back in his hometown of Middleton. He stood on float with a banner that read "hero" above his head. He pictured all the town there cheering for him: "the hero who saved the world from the terror of the invincible monster."   
  
"Way to go Hero! From now on, you will be in charge of all the missions!" said Kim who stood by his side on the float. Of course Ron stood on a higher part of the float...HE was the hero after all. His 'vision' then continued to him walking into school and once again seeing Bonnie Rockwaller at her locker on a cell phone.  
  
"Yeah and....I'll call you back." said Bonnie with a big smile. "Hey there Stoppable! When are you going to take me out to the movies?" asked Bonnie. "Whenever you want babe..." said Ron winking and pointing at her all smooth like. His vision then took him to a small bakery in the middle of town.  
  
"Hello Mr. Stoppable, we were sooo inspired by your heroics that we have given up our lives of crime and taken up baking as our new hobby....cookie?" said Drakken as he and Shego stood there in aprons with trays of cookies.  
  
Yes, life was sweet in Ron's little dream world. The plane continued on to its destination and after what seem like an eternity later the pilot then announced "we will be landing soon."  
  
Ron looked out the window to see the wonderful country of Ivalice.  
  
"Wade I'm here in Ivalice!" Ron said to his Kimmunicator.  
  
"Good! Now you'll have to find Orbonne Monastary. I searched for its location but I couldn't come up with anything. You'll have to ask one of the locals about it." said Wade.  
  
"Easy work for Ron the 'Hero!' said Ron as he turned off the Kimmunicator. With that, Ron left the plane after picking up his bags he was off. Ivalice was a pretty strange country. It was modern in everyway but for some reason still felt like it you had just gone back in time to medieval Europe. Ron didn't waste any time....well..he didn't waste much time and after a few hours of exploring went to work finding someone who knew where the monastary was. He didn't have much luck though as no one seemed to know what he was talking about.   
  
"Maybe I'm asking the wrong people?" Ron said to himself.  
  
"I dunno.." answered Rufus.  
  
"Well we don't really seem to be making any progress little buddy." said Ron, "I guess we'll check into a hotel..."  
  
Ron made his way to his hotel which brought him down a pretty dark and narrow road. It scared Ron a little as he walked down the road with his bags of clothes and other stuff. As he walked though a robed man seemed to jump out of no where right in front of Ron which scared Ron and made him jump and fall back with a little wimpy yell of fright.  
  
"Sorry...didn't mean to scare you kid." said the man with the hooded robe. The hood cast a shadow on his face so Ron coudn't make out any features.  
  
"No it's alright...I'm just a jumpy." replied Ron.  
  
"You are Ron Stoppable correct?" asked the man.  
  
"Yeah, how do you know my name?" asked Ron.  
  
"I am a messenger from Orbonne Monastary...we have been waiting for you to show up." said the man.  
  
"Really? Who are you? and...Hw did you know I was going to the monastary?" asked Ron.  
  
"I'll explain later..come, with have to make haste to the monastary." said the man pulling Ron.  
  
"Make haste? Why didn't you find me early? Then we wouldn't have to make haste...ya know?" said Ron.  
  
"Because finding one person in a city is hard." replied the man.  
  
"Of course it was! You were searching in all the wrong places...why wait in a dark road? Who's going to come down here?" said Ron.  
  
"Whatever Kid....come on, we have to go!" said the man. 


	5. Chapter 5: Ron, find the stones!

Chapter 5 Ron, find the stones!  
  
It was a long walk to the Monastary, but Ron made it and was immediately welcomed by the priests and monks that lived inside. The Monastary was a strange building since it looked like it was a very small tower from the outside, but after entering it was apparent that the bulk of the building was underground. Once inside Ron was amazed to see the maze of books in the underground library of Orbonne Monastary. One of the priests lead him down the library until they reached a small room on the side of the wall.  
  
"Go on in....everything will be explained." said the priest  
  
"whada you think Rufus?" Ron asked his pet.  
  
Rufus shrugged. "My thoughts exactly.." said Ron as he went in.  
  
He walked into the dimmly lit room where yet another priest sat behind a table writing on an old parchment with a quill pen. He didn't seem to notice Ron until Ron made a fake cough to get his attention. Finally the priest looked up.  
  
"Welcome Ron Stoppable to Orbonne Monastary...you have come to find out about the stone." said a priest.  
  
"umm, yeah....how do you guys know all this?" asked Ron.  
  
"We know......what we need to know..."said the priest.  
  
"rrright..." said Ron.  
  
"That's not important right now....what is important is that you learn about the stones and the role you will play." said the priest.  
  
"Great." said Ron.  
  
The priest then told Ron the lengthy tale that is the video game "Final Fantasy Tactics." He explained how a ancient force known as the 'Shrine Knights' used the stones to become 'Lucavi', the ancient term for the devil. He also explained that the hero known as Ramza was able to pretty much by himself defeat all the 'Shrine Knights', reclaim all the stones and stop the summoned 'bloody angel' from ruling the world.   
  
"So what do I have to do?" asked Ron.  
  
"As you already know, the first 'Lucavi' monster has been unleashed and we fear that it is just a matter of time before the others are summoned and 'bloody angel' is unleashed...in which case the world as we know it will cease to exist..." said the priest, "You Ron Stoppable will play a very important role....for we believe you are a descendant of the great hero Ramza...and therefore are the only one capable of destroying the monsters!"   
  
Ron stood there with a blank stare...this had been exactly what he wanted to hear. He, Ron Stoppable, WILL be the hero this time!  
  
"Excellent! What now?" said Ron.  
  
"First of all, you must collect the other stones before Velius does...we cannot risk them falling into the wrong hands.." said the priest.  
  
"But we don't know where they are." said Ron.  
  
"We do know...you see it was us at the Orbonne Monastary who recieved the stones from Ramza with instructs to scatter them around the world. Of course, we foresaw this present situation and made a map incase we would have to find them again." said the Priest as he handed him the map.  
  
"You Ron Stoppable must find the stones. Once you collect them all, return them here and finally, you must defeat Velius!" said the Priest.  
  
"W-w-wait! I can't do that! My friend Kim was already captured by that monster! I have to save her first!"said Ron.  
  
"No! You cannot risk a confrontation with Velius before you gather the stones! If you are defeated then no one can stop him from gathering the other stones!" said the Priest sternly.  
  
"It's no problem...you said I was a descendant of Ramza, and that I will defeat the Monster." said Ron.  
  
'It is true that your blood makes you strong against the monsters, but it doesn't guarantee victory....you still may lose and the world may fall." said the priest.  
  
Suddenly Ron wasn't so sure. He never though about what would happen if he failed. He would lose Kim and the world would be doomed.   
  
"How does Kim deal with all this pressure?' Ron asked himself.  
  
"I know you want to save your friend...but are you really going to risk the world?" said the priest.  
  
"I guess not.." said Ron.  
  
"Don't worry..if the monster took her alive then he probably won't hurt her for a while..and hopefully you will gather the other stones fast enough and save your girlfriend!" said the priest.  
  
"Yeah and...what!? No she isn't my girlfriend! I'm her sidekick!" said Ron, who had turned completely red.  
  
"Sorry, my mistake master Stoppable." said the priest, "now before you go we must make sure you are well equipped to deal with anything...remember, you must not fail in this task!" said the priest. He then got out of his seat and moved to the corner of the room where an ancient crate laid. He opened it up and brought out a suit of armor and a sword.  
  
"Here, these belonged to Ramza.....his reflect mail and sword 'defender.'" said the priest as handed them over.  
  
"Are you serious?" asked Ron as he examined the ancient armor.  
  
"Absolutely...they may look old, but this armor isn't called reflect mail for no reason. It will reflect any magic that Velius can throw at you....as for the sword, it too is special. This is the sword Ramza defeated 'bloody angel' with and hopefully you will do the same." said the priest.  
  
Ron tried on the armor which was much heavier then it looked and it took him both hands to hold on to the sword which gave Ron the impression that Ramza must have been a giant. Ron looked pretty silly as he struggled just to stand in the armor and hold on to the sword yet he felt impowered to the wear the armor of a true hero.  
  
"Don't worry Ron! I have total faith that you will indeed save us all!" said the priest.  
  
"Really?" asked Ron.  
  
"Well...sure!" said the priest unconvincingly, "In fact, I think you've been bumped a notch!" said the Priest.  
  
"Whadda you mean?" asked Ron.  
  
"Watch! Kneel down!" said the priest as he got out an old sword. Ron then got on one knee.  
  
"This is so cool Rufus! I'm going to be knighted!" said Ron.  
  
"I dub thee, Ron Stoppable...a squire." said the Priest as he touched Ron with a sword on each shoulder.  
  
"Did ya hear that Rufus I'm a....squire?" said Ron, "Isn't that the exact same thing as a sidekick!"  
  
"No, no! A squire is a lad in training to one day become a knight! He helps the Knight and learns from him so that one day he will become a knight!" said the Priest.  
  
"Sounds like a sidekick to me.." said Ron.  
  
"Well look at this way....you are a "special" squire." said the priest while making the quotation signs with his hands.  
  
"How's it special?" asked Ron.  
  
"Well....Ramza was a special squire too...and...well....its special is all...." said the priest.  
  
"I guess so....well, it doesn't matter too much, I'm still going to save the world!" said Ron.  
  
Ron was walked out of the Monastary as he was bid farewell and his journey began. As soon as the priests closed the door of the monastary Ron dropped the sword on the floor and turned on the Kimmunicator.  
  
"Wade its me!" said Ron.  
  
"What's.....what are you wearing?" asked Wade.  
  
"It's the armor of my anscestor Ramza! He was a great hero you know!" said Ron.  
  
"Well that's good for you...now what did you need." asked Wade.  
  
"What did I need? Oh yeah..." said Ron as he reached in his pocket and pulled out the map  
  
"It says here I must travel to the ancient city of Dorter...that's here in Ivalice...but the rest of the places I have to go are not in this country...I'll go get this first stone but while I am can you find out what you can about the other locations...and work on transportation." said Ron.  
  
"Sure thing...but why are you collecting stones? Are they going to help you beat Velius and save Kim?" asked Wade.  
  
"Yep! I need to collect all of them and then bring them back here...and then I can save Kim!" said Ron.  
  
"well..if you say so.....just fold up that map and put it on the tray from Kimmunicator..it'll scan it and send it to me so I can study your next locations." Ron did that and then said good bye to Wade as he started walking to Dorter...which was only a few miles away.  
  
MEANWHILE....   
  
Kim finally awoke in small room.   
  
"Where am I?" Kim asked herself. She looked around the room and saw that she seemed to be in some sort of dungeon. The walls were stone and it was completely dark except for some light from a small barred window.  
  
"Ah you're awake! Good! I thought that perhaps the teleportation affected you badly somehow...you have been sleeping for quite a long time!" said a familar voice.  
  
Kim tried to get but she was weak from dehydration and hunger. "Who are you?" she asked.  
  
"It's me.." said Jude as he walked toward her.  
  
"You!" Kim yelled.  
  
"Yeah, me! Anyway...there is food and water over there (he points to a corner) and don't bother trying to escape...I have plenty of 'help' guarding this place..you can't escape...so don't even try." said Jude.  
  
"Perhaps you have forgotten that I'm Kim Possible! I can do anything!" Kim said as she stood up.  
  
"No, I haven't forgotten...in fact I have taken great care to make sure not to underestimate you...that's why I summoned a small army of 'ultima demons.' " said Jude.  
  
"They will keep you, while I go and find the other stones!" said Jude.  
  
"More stones? You aren't content with one?" asked Kim.  
  
"Oh I am! The other stones aren't for me though. I will find the stones and then find suitable hosts for the stones! Soon you will be up against an army of monsters that are just as strong as me!" said Jude, "See you soon Kim Possible!" He then teleported out of the room.  
  
" 'Ultima Demons?" .....we'll see how they stand up to Kim Possible!" said Kim as she made her to the door.  
  
MEANWHILE...  
  
"Have you located him yet?" asked Drakken.  
  
"Yeah, I locked on to his location...he seems to be able to teleport....he just moved 600 miles in a few seconds!" said Shego as she looked at the small screen in the helicopter.  
  
"Don't worry....He'll be too arrogant to run away from us...and then we'll trap him and get whatever stone he's after!!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Drakken said. He then looked out the helicopter to see his own robot army flying behind him with the jetpacks on their backs. He never counted how many he had but he guessed that it must be around 120...and all of them were fully armed and armored. They were really quite impressive machines each standing 7 feet tall and loaded with rockets and machine guns. As he looked at them Drakken rememebered fondly the old days when he would work on his robot army in preparation for a grand plan of world domination. The day of their use came sooner then he would have liked though since idealy he had wanted an army of 1,000. But the prospect of the immortality presented by the Zodiac Stones was too much not to use the robots. If he succeeded in aquiring a stone he would have no use for the machines...or even Shego for that matter. He could see it........Him, Drakken as ruler of the world: all would bend to his will and no one would dare stand to their immortal master! His plan seemed full proof except for one aspect: if he would be immortal from using the stone, then how could Velius possibly be stopped? Well, actually Drakken had reasoned that Velius, and eventually himself, were not actually immortal (how could they have been defeated the first time if they were immortal?) and just really powerful....or at least he hope that was the case. Drakken then shaked the idea from his mind...he had to think positive...his greatest chance for success was right now: he had a robot army and a strong sidekick...he would not fail!  
  
MEANWHILE....  
  
Ron came to the location specified by the map. It took much longer than he thought it would have since the weight of his armor and sword was incredible. In fact the sword, which had carried in his hands for most of the trip, was now hanging on his back. Ron had his back hunched over to the point where he could easily grab his knees.   
  
When Ron approached Dorter it appeared to be very old ruins of an ancient town. It was very quiet and as Ron looked around he finally got out the map again to see where exactly the stone was.  
  
"It says here that on the north side of town should be a large block of stone....and the Zodiac stone 'Virgo' is under it.." said Ron.  
  
Sure enough there was the large block of stone on the east side of town. Ron doubled checked the map though just to be sure.  
  
"This was easier then I thought Rufus! We'll have saved the world by Wednesday at this rate!" said Ron. Ron approached the stone, spit on his hand, rubbed them together and pushed the rock...or attempted to push the rock. He gave it everything he had but the large block didn't even move an inch.  
  
"Holy cow, this thing must way a ton!" said Ron, "Maybe I'm missing something.." Ron doubled checked the map for clues... "Here it is....to move the stone, the 'hero' must prove himself against the warrior 'Selleck'" Ron scratched his head.   
  
"What does that mean?" asked Ron outloud.  
  
"It means you must fight me!!" said a voice. Ron looked behind him to see a huge man materialize. He was a giangantic, fully armored man that stood nearly 8 feet tall and must have weighed nearly 400 pounds. He wore a horned helmet that covered his face and was armored from his toes to his neck. In his left hand was a huge shield which was actually as tall as Ron and in his right he held a massive mace.  
  
"I am Selleck!!! To get the stone you must go through me!!!" said Selleck.  
  
"W-w-w-wait just a minute!!! I'm the destined hero of the world! Can't you just let me have the stone!?" asked a quivering Ron.  
  
"No...this is the only way." said Selleck as he raised his giant mace into the air.  
  
"Yeah but..." said Ron as the giant mace hit the ground next to him causing a small earthquake.  
  
"WHOA!! He ain't playing around!" said Ron.  
  
"I am not playing! You must win....or you must die!!" said Selleck.  
  
Ron then got out his sword (which had been hanging on his back) and attempted to hold it straight up, however, as soon as he held it upright the immense weight caused him to fall backward and therefore he had trapped himself under the immense weight of the sword.  
  
"Sad that the world's future was left in the hands of a incompetent fool like you....but, I must do my duty...good-bye...'destined hero"!" said 'Selleck' as he raised his mace above his head to deliver the final blow.   
  
Ron was nearly in tears as he desperately struggled to move the sword off him but the journey to Dorter while wearing the armor and sword had exhausted him and he simply could not muster the strength to free himself.  
  
"Nooooo!!" screamed Ron as Selleck had begun to swing his mace. But Selleck had not even brought the mace past his head as he let out a small grunt and dropped the mace behind him. Ron looked up to see that Rufus had jumped on to Selleck and bitten his hand.  
  
"Die Rodent!" said Selleck as he tried to squash Rufus with his hand. The nimble Rufus however ran about his body causing Selleck to slap himself with each failed attempt. Ron, who had been watching the spectacle finally remembered his own dilemma and again tried to push the sword off himself. This time he was able to do it and although it had nearly killed him last time, Ron picked up the sword again and while Selleck was still trying to crush Rufus Ron swung the sword at him. The momentum of the swing caused Ron to fall again but the sword did not fall on him this time but hit its mark and struck the giant Selleck. Ron was actually scared of seeing Selleck die, since he didn't want to really kill anyone but he had rather it be Selleck than himself. Luckily though, as soon as the sword hit Selleck he vanished in a puff of smoke and the giant block that hid the Zodiac Stone was now moving by itself.  
  
"Well done hero....but this is just the begining of your journey." said Selleck's voice.  
  
The Stone finally stopped moving and Ron dropped 'defender' and ran toward the now visible hole that the block had been hiding. In the hole was indeed the Holy Stone 'Virgo'. Ron grabbed the stone and looked at it for a while. Rufus meanwhile had ran back to Ron and sat on his shoulder.  
  
"Do you think this stone really has magic Rufus?" asked Ron.  
  
"Uh huh, uh huh!" answered his pet rat.  
  
"We should bring this stone back to the Monastary before we head out to find the others Rufus." said Ron as he stuck the stone in his pocket. Ron then picked up his sword, put it on his back and journeyed back.  
  
The journey didn't take as long this time, but as he got closer to the monastary it began to rain.  
  
"Great....as if heavy armor and fights to the death aren't good enough!" said Ron sarcastically.  
  
Ron finally reached the entrance of the monastary thinking to himself how happy the Priests would be to see that he had succeeded on his first adventure. However the door opened before he knocked and out fell a bleeding priest. Ron caught him in is arms before he hit the ground.  
  
"Oh no! What happened?" asked Ron.  
  
"M-m-monster.....Velius..." said the Priest just before he died.  
  
"Velius is here?" asked Ron, but the priest was already dead.  
  
Ron again grabbed his sword and was about to walk in until he remembered the stone 'Virgo'.  
  
"I better not risk having Velius getting hands on this." said Ron as he dug a small hole in the ground outside the monastary and through in the stone.  
  
"Ok Rufus....this is it..." said Ron as he ventured through the doors and into the darkness... 


	6. Chapter 6: Victory and Defeat

Chapter 6: Victory and Defeat  
  
Ron ran down the long staircase as fast as he could. Many bodies of the priests laid on the ground and the stairs and it was indeed a gruesome sight for Ron to behold. For some reason Ron felt that he would find Velius in the same office where he had talked with the priest who gave him the armor and mission, so he hurried to find that office again. As Ron reached the bottom of the stairs he finally heard the relative silence broken by screams...there were still some alive. Ron rushed around the corner to see the monster Velius with two struggling priests in his hands.  
  
"Velius!" yelled Ron. Velius dropped the two priests and they quickly scrambled away. Velius then slowly turned around to face Ron.  
  
Ron and Velius then stood almost completely still for a few seconds like two gladiators who had just met each other in the middle of the arena. Velius stood an imposing couple of feet higher then Ron, easily dwarfing the akward boy. Of the two warriors, Velius was by far the more impressive, not only because of his height, but also his mere presence seemed to bring a majestic feeling to the area. Ron on the other hand was a sweaty mess, he had just run down a long flight of stairs after all. He struggled to stand in his heavy armor and his back was hunched due to the weight of his sword. Velius at first did not recognize this warrior and presumed that he was one of the younger priests who had just found some old armor. However, it didn't take too long for Velius to realize that this boy was indeed Ron Stoppable: the boy who had made a fool of him in their previous incounter.   
  
"Ron Stoppable? I guess that since you survived me last time you now foolishly charge in to confront me again...." said Velius. On hearing this, Ron used all his strength to stand up straight.  
  
"Not exactly....but rest assured that I will stop you and get back my best friend!" said Ron. Velius raised his brow at Ron.  
  
"Is that so? When we first fought I was barely finding out my new powers...but now I have almost mastered them..and I assure YOU that if you challenge me..you will not survive." said Velius. When Ron heard this remark his confidence plummetted back down to it's original state. But then Ron had a thought.  
  
"He might just be bluffing Rufus...last time he couldn't even touch me....and now with my magical armor I should still have the advantage!" whispered Ron to Rufus who was safely hiding within Ron's armor.   
  
Rufus then stuck his head out and responded "maybe"  
  
"Are you going to fight me?" asked Velius.  
  
Ron hesitated before grabbing his sword and swinging it in front of himself answered, "I'm going to stop you and save Kim!!"  
  
"Foolish boy...I won't give you another warning....this is the end!" said Velius. As soon as Velius finished this sentence he quickly charged head first at Ron, which easily caught Ron off guard and sent him flying back nearly 2 yards. Ron was in pain, but he knew his life was on the line and quickly got to his knees. But before he could get up completely he was greeted by a swift kick to the stomach, which probably would have finished him off had it not been for the armor and luckily missed Rufus by just an inch who was still inside Ron's armor. Things were looking bad for Ron. He was bleeding from his mouth and nose and his sword had been thrown back to the other side of the room when Velius first tossed him back. It wasn't over yet though, and just as Velius was about to crush Ron by stomping on him Ron quickly rolled to the side, grabbed his grappling hook gun that Kim had given him, and shot for the roof. It caught on to a wooden beam and as fast he could he pressed the button on the side of the gun to retract the cord which jolted Ron up to the ceiling.  
  
"I see you still got some fight left in...but it won't be enough!" Velius then held out his right palm and conjured up a fireball.  
  
Ron finally smiled at this turn of events. "Finally he's using his magic..hopefully that priest was telling the truth and this armor should reflect the magic back at him." Ron whispered to Rufus. He was about to find out as Velius threw the fireball straight at Ron. Ron closed his eyes and prayed that it would work and luckily for him it did. The Fireball hit the armor and with a sound that sounded a lot like a woman hitting a high note the fireball smashed into the armor and spread around the armor. The fire engulfed half the armor before it seemed to be sucked back to the place it had hit and once again formed a ball that hurled itself back at Velius. This was all in a couple seconds despite sounding so complicated. Although surprised Velius' quick thinking saved him as he quickly smacked the fireball down at the ground and then stepped on it.  
  
"Reflect Armor?" said Velius surprised that Ron had access to such knowledge but then he quickly concluded that Ron must hav met these priests before he showed up and they had shared their secrets. In fact, now it seemed obvious to Velius that Ron had met the priests before...or else why would he have been in Ivalice in the first place?  
  
"That's right! It belonged to Ramza! The guy who defeated you last time...and now I will defeat you too!" said Ron with a new found hope.  
  
"Ramza....." Velius muttered to himself, for he indeed remembered the name of his former foe...and remembered their battle.  
  
Ron used this small pause in the action to quickly plan out his next course of action....the grappling hook gun was a good trick...and he didn't need to worry about Velius' devasting magic...but that was merely a defense. How would he defeat him? Now Ron wasn't nearly as equipped as Kim is on their missions together...he had no jet backpack or laser rings...(he had a real nice sword once...until he dropped it!) He frantically searched his belt and pocket for anything he had on him and the only things useful was the Kimmunicator and a stink bomb. He held both in his hand and looked at them..  
  
"What am I going to do with these two things?" said Ron out loud. Just as he said that Velius had jumped up to the ceiling (he is super strong) and almost seemed to levitate as he swung his massive arm to try and knock Ron down. Just as he was about to hit Ron though Ron threw the stink bomb at Velius before he cowered in fear on the wooden beam. Completely by luck the stink bomb had been thrown into Velius' mouth and shattered against one of massive teeth. No words could describe the horrible odor and taste of that stink bomb as Velius collapsed to the floor while giving out a horrible yell and with tears flowing out of the void where his eyes should have been.  
  
"YOU LITTLE RUNT!!!! I.....WILL...KILL YOU FOR THIS!!!" yelled Velius as he vomitted on the floor and he held his stomach with all four of his massive arms. Ron almost felt like laughing but knew this was perhaps his only opportunity to attack Velius. He quickly jumped down to floor and luckily didn't break his legs (he sure is luckily) and ran as fast as he could to retrieve his lost sword. As Ron was running to retrieve the sword Velius looked around the room to try and find Ron but it was hard to concentrate with the bad smell, taste, and vomitting he was experiencing. He couldn't lose like this...he refused to be bested by some boy and his mole rat. Ron grabbed the hilt of Defender with both hands and clutched it with all his might. He slowly turned around to see Velius who was still in shock from the taste and made his way toward Velius. He didn't know if he had it in him to finish off Velius, but he knew what was riding on this battle...he had to do it. Ron was now about a foot and a half from Velius when he picked up the sword above his head and was about to deliver the last blow when suddenly Velius got up and grabbed Defender with one hand and slapped Ron away with the other. Velius then grabbed each end of defender with his hands and broke the sword into several pieces....destroying Ron's last weapon against Velius.  
  
"My Sword!!" yelled Ron as he getting up.  
  
"Pathetic boy....I grow weary of this game...now tell me the locations of the other stones...that is if you want your friend to remain safe!" said Velius.  
  
"I...don't know where the other stones are" said Ron nervously, giving away his lie.  
  
"Do you take me for a fool? The priests obviously told you where the stones are in an effort to stop me..." said Velius.  
  
Ron was surprised at Velius' accurate assumption...but knew that if Velius obtained any of the stones (including Virgo which he hid outside) that it would probably spell out the end of the world as he knew it.  
  
"I see this negotiation has failed..no more chances..." said Velius.  
  
"You say that so often..." said Ron, "I'm not even scared of you anymore...so far I'm for 2 for 2 in our little skirmishes...so I like my odds."  
  
"Odds mean nothing when you face a Zodiac Brave!" yelled Velius. Velius swung his mighty arms around at Ron who, in spite of his fatigue, was able to dodge the attacks. He continued to dodge for a good minute or so before Velius finally got him and sent him flying to a corner.  
  
"So much for being a hero, huh kid?" said Velius who had cornered Ron.  
  
Ron had run out of ideas..until he saw a shard of Defender lying next to him in the corner. He had to make this work.  
  
"I give up...here is the stone.." said Ron.  
  
"You already have a stone? Good, give it to me and I might spare you..." said Velius who held out his hand.  
  
Ron then knelt down and pretended to get something in his pocket with his left hand and secretly picked up the shard in his right. As Velius held out his right hand expecting a stone he instead recieved a painful gapping hole in the middle of his hand. Blood squirted out of his hand as he he clutched it to his chest, but it was not over yet as Ron gave Velius another grevious wound to the abdomen. Now although Velius was in considerable pain, Ron was also freakin' out at the sight of the blood and damage he had inflicted to this evil creature and as soon as he could he ran toward the stairs from he which he entered. Velius saw him though and just as Ron was about to run past him Velius tripped him. Velius was about to once again try to crush him under his boot, but his wounds were terrible and deep and he was forced to fall to the floor and accept his fate...he had lost.  
  
"This...can't be... " whispered Velius.  
  
Ron picked himself off the floor, almost as amazed at Velius at his victory.  
  
"I didn't mean to.....kill you....but I saw no other way.." said Ron, mad at himself for having dealt Velius such a deadly blow...he wanted to be a hero so badly....but not by killing other people...  
  
"....? Pity is it? I am Velius....I need no pity...this isn't over yet boy...my master will reawaken....and you and the world...will be doomed..." said Velius. He then coughed up a little blood before his entire body began to glow. Ron stepped back as small lightning bolts came out of Velius followed by a bright burst of like just like when Velius was first summoned. Ron closed his eyes and hid them behind his arm. As soon as the light disappated, Ron opened his eyes to see that Velius was gone and that the Zodiac Stone Aries now lay on the floor. Ron couldn't believe it...although sad that he had just killed someone, he was happy that the world was safe and that what once looked like a long painful journey was ended fairly quickly.  
  
"Well..I guess were done here Rufus." said Ron as he slid off is mangled Reflect armor and dropped it on the floor, giving him much needed relief from its weight. Ron then grabbed the stone and put it in his pocket and then climbed the stairs with his mole rat Rufus on his shoulder. Strangely, as he got closer to the exit a slight humming sound began to become audible. It got louder as he reached the exit and when he finally opened the Monastary doors he nearly broke out in tears at his luck..  
  
"Buffon? Where is the Zodiac Monster?" yelled Drakken from his helicopter over a megaphone. Ron couldn't believe it...He had just fought the battle of his life...only to give up the stone to another villian! This time there could be no escape as Drakken's mechanized warriors had the Monastary completely surrounded.  
  
"The Monster is gone.....and so is the stone.." said Ron, hoping that the not so bright Drakken might buy it.  
  
"The stone is not gone! I have been tracking it for a while and my radar says it is at this spot...so either tell me where the Monster is or....or perhaps you have the stone?" said Drakken.  
  
"How could he have the stone?" asked Shego.  
  
"If he doesn't have it then why would he lie about it...surely that monster would have scared him out of his wits and he would be glad to see something to fight it...but instead he's scared of us and lies about the stone! He has it!" said Drakken.  
  
Shego was taken back by Drakken's reasoning...she didn't know he could ever have such a clever thought and she was indeed impressed. "Well...it wouldn't hurt to check..." said Shego. She then flipped a switch and spoke into a microphone in the cockpit of the helicopter. "Robots! Capture the boy!"  
  
The Robots readied their guns in case Ron would try to escape and closed in on him. Ron knew he had no hope of escape or victory and within a few seconds he confessed everything.  
  
"I give up! I have the stone!" yelled Ron.  
  
"I told you Shego!" said Drakken.  
  
"I'm still surprised....that means that the monster was defeated and that this kid had something to do with...or even that he beat the monster...and how could he do that...we fought him before and he isn't exactly Kim Possible when it comes to foiling our plans." said Shego.  
  
"What difference does it make? He's given up and is about to hand us the stone! This is too easy." said Drakken.  
  
Drakken then went back to talking into the megaphone and addressed Ron. "Hand the stone over to that robot there!"  
  
As soon as he said that Ron saw one of the robots step forward and open up its hand, reminding him of the events that had just happened between him and Velius. Ron got the the stone out of pocket and looked at it for a few seconds but just as he was about to put it in he robot's hand all of the machines' eyes blinked off and they all hunched over...they had been turned off.  
  
"Shego!!! What you doing?" yelled an angry Drakken.  
  
"I haven't done anything...someone else has turned them off." yelled back Shego. Shego then looked out the window and her eyes opened up wide, "Argghhh!!!!! It's Kim Possible! She turned them off somehow!!!"  
  
"The remote did the trick Wade!" said Kim into her Kimmunicator.  
  
Ron heard the familiar voice and instantly was overcome by emotion.  
  
"KIM!!" yelled Ron as he pocketed the stone and ran over to Kim and hugged her.  
  
"It's good to see you too Ron." said Kim.  
  
Ron then broke from the embrace. "How did you get here? I thought Velius had you trapped somewhere!" asked Ron.  
  
"He did...but no one can hold Kim Possible for long! I easily dispatched the guards he left and called Wade..who told me what's been happening and arranged for me to get here ASAP! As for the remote...Wade had been tracking Drakken's 'armada' for sometime and had showed me how to use the Kimmunicator as remote to turn off the machines!" said Kim.  
  
"What? Then why didn't Wade call and tell me this?" asked Ron.  
  
"YOUR Kimmunicator doesn't recieve signals when its far below the surface...which I am guessing you were at....he had tried to contact you a couple of times." said Kim, which made sense to Ron since he indeed far below the surface in the Monastary.   
  
As the two friends continued to talk, Drakken looked at them from above. His years of work on the robots were wasted...destroyed by his enemy in mere seconds. His plans to take the stone were also destroyed...sure he could have Shego attack, but there was no reason to believe that she would somehow, miraculously, be victorious when she had failed against Kim and Ron so many times before. Rather than risk being captured by Kim, and ultimately the authorities, Drakken figured it would be best to retreat...but no. Drakken was feeled with pride when his machine Armada had the buffon surrounded, and he simply could not let this pride go.   
  
"Shego! Take the helicopter down! We're going to get the stone!" yelled Drakken.  
  
"If you say so!" responded Shego as she jerked the controls and brought the helicopter down.  
  
"He still hasn't given up yet?" said Kim, interupting Ron in the middle of his story.   
  
"uhh....KP? I don't think I can fight anymore.." said Ron, still exhausted from his fight with Velius.  
  
"What are you talking about? I always do all the fighting..." responded Kim. The Helicopter landed and Drakken and Shego walked out.  
  
"Hand over the stone now!" demanded Drakken. Shego readied her fists by making them glow and getting in fighting position.  
  
"The stone still belongs to the museum...and I don't think I'll let you two have it after all I've been through." said Kim.  
  
"It wasn't a request! Shego attack!" yelled Drakken in which Shego responded by jumping and immediately engaging Kim in combat. Drakken watched as the two fought and although it seemed like a pretty even fight, Kim, like always, won the fight. Shego knelt down on the floor breathing heavily. Drakken stepped back, surprised for some reason, and tripped over something. Ron let out a small laugh at first, but then quickly realized exactly what Drakken had tripped over...the buried 'Virgo' stone! Ron had still left it there after he came out of the Monastary.  
  
"Kim! The stone by Drakken's foot!" yelled Ron. Kim jerked her head and her eyes focused on this new stone. She quickly backflipped toward the stone but Shego tackled her in midair brought her to the groud.  
  
"Drakken! Grab the stone and use it!" yelled Shego. Drakken slowly got up and reached for the stone.  
  
"I can't let this happen again!" said Ron as he used his last bit of energy to get and ran over to get the stone from Drakken. He wrestled Drakken for the stone as both Kim and Shego wrestled to get free of each other and help their friend. Finally though Ron got the stone in his hand and rolled away. Drakken tried to grab him but fell short and instead got a mouth full of dirt. Just as escaped, police cars drove up and surrounded them and the large area of robots.  
  
Both Shego and Drakken were arrested and it seemed as though Ron had accomplished his goals. The stones were safe, Velius defeated, and he and Wade being the only ones who knew where the other stones were located. In fact, as the police cars drove away, the surviving priests from the Monastary emerged from the doorway and each one thanked Ron for what he had done.  
  
"Though we weep for our fallen brothers, we are truly happy that you were able to stop Velius and stop bloody angel from being summoned!" said one of the priests. They each shook Ron's hand and returned to the Monastary to clean up and bury their friends.  
  
Despite this sad moment, Ron was overall pretty happy and he smiled as got both stones from his pocket and held them in his hands.  
  
"We should get these stones to the museum." said Kim.  
  
"The Museum? They're the ones who tried to use it to destroy the world..why would we return it?" asked Ron.  
  
"It wasn't the museum who did that, it was Jude and as I far as I know he was working for himself, and from what you told me we won't have to worry about him anymore...besides, the stones should be relatively safe there." responded Kim.  
  
"I suppose so....but, only the Aries stone belonged to the Museum....I think I'll keep the Virgo stone!" said Ron with a big smile.  
  
"Are you serious?" asked Kim.  
  
"Why not?" responded Ron.  
  
"Because we know the kind of power it has and what if it accidentally fell in the wrong hands?" said Kim  
  
"I'm not afraid of its power Kim! If I could beat Velius...then surely I'm capable of protecting this stone...b-besides, I nearly died getting this stone....and it means a lot to me." said Ron. Kim was unconvinced...but Ron did make a good point. He was capable of protecting it, probably even more so then the musuem, and also he knew how the stone worked, so there was no danger of it accidentally being activated.  
  
"Fine keep it...but don't even mention it to the museum...come on lets go home!" said Kim as she grabbed Ron's hand and lead him back to their ride..... 


	7. Chapter 7: A new evil emerges

Chapter 7 - A new evil emerges  
  
With Velius defeated, and all hope of resurrecting 'bloody angel' seemingly gone, the Aries stone was returned to the museum from where it came from. Of course Kim told the new museum owner that the stone was very dangerous and not to keep it on display, and so the Aries stone was stored in a secret location. Yet Ron was not satisfied..  
  
"This isn't over yet boy...my master will reawaken....and you and the world...will be doomed..." were the last words of Velius as he laid dying on the monastary floor. Ron remembered it like it was just yesterday, yet in reality it had been several months since that confrontation. Unfortunately, there was no parades or anything to greet Ron as he returned to his normal life, and the only evidence that anything had happened was kept in a shoe box in his closet: The Virgo stone. Ron was confident that he had the power to protect the stone and keep it for himself...  
  
IN A DARKENED ROOM IN MIDDLETON....  
  
"What is it?" said a shadowy figure as he sat in his chair which was parallel to the window. A man then opened the door and let in light from the hallway outside. The man then stood in the door way, apparently afraid to enter the dark room.  
  
"Excuse me sir, but I have news about the Aries stone..." said the man nervously.  
  
"I assume you have finally brought it to me?" asked the shadowy figure.  
  
"No sir. It seems that Jude never intended to come through on his side of the deal." said the man.  
  
"Then why are you reporting to me? Go and kill the traitor!" yelled the shadowy figure.  
  
"That is the news sir. It turns out that Jude somehow discovered how to use the Zodiac stone and turned himself into a monster. However, his new found power was short lived as he was quickly stopped by Kim Possible and her sidekick."  
  
"I guessed they saved us the trouble then....either way, where is the stone now? Do they still have it?" asked the shadowy figure.  
  
"Our network of informants tell us that they have returned the stone over to the museum..which hid it in some unknown location." said the man.  
  
"Well go and find that location!" said the shadowy figure, who was now clearly iritated.  
  
"The museum owner has already been informed of the stone's power and has therefore put it in a very secure location...it would be very risky to attempt to get it from there....but. I have figured out a better course of action sir...if you want to hear it." said the man.  
  
"Continue..." said the shadowy figure.  
  
"We will get the stone eventually sir...but first we should add some more fire power to our side and to do that I propose we steal a quite powerful (although not as powerful as a Zodiac Stone) artifact known as the 'Black Materia."  
  
"What is that?" asked the shadowy figure.  
  
"A very ancient weapon sir, even older then the zodiac stones, that at the time had very fearsome power and hopefully still does." said the man.  
  
"Where is this Black Materia?" asked the shadowy figure.  
  
"What? Oh..it is located in the home of some rich millionarie here in Middleton..and although it too is heavily guarded I am confident that I will be able to retrieve it and bring it to you." said the man.  
  
"Perhaps you can...but I will not take anymore chances with just sending one person to accomplish this goal. I need a system of checks and balances, so I will send another with you." said the shadowy figure. Just then a man dressed in brown armor emerged into the small area of light in the room. He was pretty old, around 59-60, but it was easy to tell that his old age was not a factor and that he was forced to be reckoned with.   
  
"This is Gafgarion...a very expensive, and loyal, mercenary. He is very powerful...perhaps more powerful then you." said the shadowy figure, "He will ensure that you complete the mission correctly and return the Black Materia to me.."  
  
"Do you think I would betray you sir?" said the man, offended by the shadowy figure's last comment.  
  
"I didn't think Jude would betray us...but he did. All these powerful artifacts are of no use to me if they ae in the hands of my enemies...they must be mine, and I assure you that if you get any funny ideas like Jude did, I will deal with you personally." said the shadowy figure, "Now go...and bring me back the Black Materia."  
  
MEANWHILE...  
  
"So Ron, Kim tells me you were quite the hero during your last adventure!" said Monique as she sat next to Kim and across from Ron in their little booth in Bueno Nacho. Ron instantly grinned at the mention of his adventure.  
  
"Well.." he said while scratching his nose, " I don't mean to toot my own horn, but I was pretty amazing!!"  
  
Ron then jumped on top of the table. "You too should have seen it, me and Velius locked in mortal combat, fighting for our lives!" Ron then struck various poses, " and I kicked butt...who's the man Rufus?" said Ron.  
  
"You...You!" responded Rufus.  
  
"And all this time I thought this would go to your head!" said Kim sarcastically.  
  
"Well, if you had saved the world you..." said Ron.  
  
"Uh, Ron...I save the world on a near daily basis!" interupted Kim.  
  
"Yeah...but, it's only people like Drakken and that Scottish dude...not an ancient evil Zodiac Monster like Velius, who I might add you couldn't even lay a finger on!" said Ron.  
  
"People like Drakken? I saved you from Drakken if you don't remember?" said Kim getting upset at Ron.  
  
"Whoa calm down you two...let's just agree you're both pretty amazing!" said Monique trying to play peacemaker.  
  
"Anyway...I'm out of soda...so I'm going for a refill...you two want anything?" asked Monique as she got up.  
  
"No thanks." said Kim.  
  
"Naww." said Ron, Monique then walked to the refill station, leaving Ron and Kim alone for the moment.  
  
"Why ya being a punk Ron? You know I DO save the world!" said Kim.  
  
"Yeah...well...I guess I did let it go to my head...but come on! I actually fought against a Zodiac Brave and was victorious! I don't know anyone else who could say that..." said Ron.  
  
"I forgive you...anyway, I have a question for you..." said Kim.  
  
"What's that?" said Ron.  
  
"I was just thinking...when Jude...I mean Velius took me, he mentioned something about using me to summon his master...I wonder how could I possibly do that?" said Kim.  
  
Rom smiled, "You probably can't...I think he just said that...and he actually just kidnapped you hoping that I wouldn't try to beat him knowing my best friend was in danger."  
  
"I guess so...but...hey, if you 'knew' I was in danger, why did you rush in and fight Velius instead of finding the other stones like the priests told you to?" asked Kim.  
  
"I don't know..It seemed like a good idea at the time...and..." said Ron.  
  
"And?" asked Kim.  
  
"Well, honestly, I figured that if Velius was there then maybe you were there and...well..I had to save my best friend, you know?" said Ron, who was surprised that he was embarassed to say that...in fact, he was always a little embarassed around Kim ever since that one priest mistakenly said Kim was his girlfriend....and, he didn't want everyone to start thinking that.....not that he didn't like KP, but he knew they would never have a relationship like that and if people thought they were, it would ruin his chances with the other girls...  
  
"You would risk fighting against that horrible monster for me? I'm flattered really." said Kim.  
  
"Oh? Well, I'm sure you would have done the same for me!" said Ron.  
  
"OOOh! I hope I didn't ruin the moment for you two!!" said Monique half-laughing as she sat back down.  
  
"NO! NO! Me and Kim weren't having a moment!! We...were just talking about my adventure again! Yeah, cuz you know you can't get tired of that story, heheheh!!" said Ron.  
  
"You don't have to get all embarassed Ron....I just meant a special moment between friends...It's not like you two were talking lovey, dovey....were you?" said Monique.  
  
"OF COURSE NOT!!! We're just friends!" said Ron.  
  
"You know were just friends Monique, now stop playing around." said Kim.  
  
"Sheesh....I wonder why Ron is all defensive all of a sudden." thought Kim....  
  
MEANWHILE.....  
  
"T-t-take anything you want..." said the well dressed man as he cowered at the feet of Gafgarion. Gafgarion resheathed his sword as this well dressed man was the only one left in the building. The bodies of security guards lay all around the destroyed office he now stood in. Gafgarion then reached down and picked up the man by his collar.  
  
"Where is the black Materia?" he asked the man.  
  
"Don't be stupid...he doesn't know what the hell you are talking about!" said a voice coming from the hall.  
  
"T-t-that's right...I don't know what you are talking about...I don't have any Black Materia!!" said the man nearly crying.  
  
Just then a very tall man, about 6 foot 3, walked in dressed in gold armor covered by a sort of pancho that was white with a red trim around it. Unlike Gafgarion, he did not wear a helmet, but he did carry a sword. He was very young, probably not even 20 years old, but he was very athletic looking with defined muscles. He had blonde hair and green eyes and by all accounts he was a handsome man.  
  
"Then how are we going to find it if he doesn't even know where he keeps it? And don't call me stupid again Gurdu, remember I work for your boss...not you..." said Gafgarion angrily to the man who just walked in.  
  
"Fair enough....," said Gurdu. He then adressed the well dressed man, "Tell me, if you want to live, where do you keep a valuable jewel....It looks like a black marble with a golden handle thing attached to it."  
  
"It's..it's over there....in the safe in my desk...please..." said the well dressed man.  
  
"Good...Gafgarion...kill him.." said Gurdu.  
  
"What? No! I..." were the last words of the well dressed man as Gafgarion disposed of him and sent him to be with his security guards...  
  
Gurdu then broke the safe open with his sword and he bent down and looked in the safe.  
  
"Is it in there?" asked Gafgarion.  
  
Gurdu then got back up with his 'black marble' in hand, "You tell me..."  
  
"Hand it over Gurdu...it's the boss' orders..." said Gafgarion with his hand on his sword...just in case.  
  
"Calm down..I said I was no traitor and I meant it...here take it if it will ease your mind." said Gurdu as he tossed it over to Gafgarion.  
  
"Nothing personal kid....but a kid your age might not be able to handle such power...look what happen to your friend Jude." said Gafgarion as he pocketed the black materia.  
  
"Jude was never my friend....now let's go...the stench of death is not particularly appealing to me..." said Gurdu as he walked out of the office.  
  
"I find it to my liking actually.." said Gafgarion, who then followed...  
  
"Disgusting...." said Gurdu.  
  
"Don't patronize me...you killed them just as brutally as I did...you kill for power, I kill for money...you are no better than me!" said Gafgarion.  
  
"I don't need a lecture...I do what I must..now, I said let's go." said Gurdu.  
  
"Spoiled brat...." said Gafgarion to himself. Gurdu then got out his cell phone and called his boss.  
  
"Sir, the Black Materia has been aquired....and there are no witnesses." said Gurdu.  
  
"Excellent...I assume Gafgarion has taken control of the Black Materia?" said the shadowy figure.  
  
"Yes sir, he made sure to take it from me as soon as I had it in hand..." said Gurdu, who then expected an explanation and apology for this, but to his disappointment he recieved none.  
  
"Now that the Black Materia is ours, tell me...how does it work..." said the Shadowy figure.  
  
"The Black Materia converts the evil essence of a person into energy..energy that can be used by that person to increase his own natural ability and magical affinities...depending on a person's evil essence, the Black Materia is said to be able increase a person's natural abilities ten fold...although, anyone with a Zodiac Stone has nothing to fear from this..." said Gurdu.  
  
"Are there any side effects?" asked the Shadowy Figure.  
  
"Yes..it can actually weaken a person considerablely...the more times a person invokes its power the more it drains the person's physical strength to the point where the person will become completely dependent on the Materia...but the Black Materia increases your power so much that you would only need to use it once or twice..which wouldn't have any noticeable side effect." finished Gurdu.  
  
"That is good news....Now use it's power to aquire the Aries stone and bring it to me." said the Shadowy figure.  
  
"What's our orders?" asked Gafgarion.  
  
"Aquire the Aries stone...." said Gurdu as he put his phone away.  
  
"Good....time to test this thing..." said Gafgarion as he held the Black Materia in his hand...  
  
MEANWHILE....  
  
It was now cheer practice and all the cheerleaders were practicing the new routine Kim thought up. Ron of course sat on the bleachers with his Dog Head under his arm, waiting for when he was supposed to come into the routine.....but he knew he wasn't going to be in it.  
  
"I'm hardly ever in any routine's anymore...but, man....I gotta go the restroom.." said Ron as he put the Dog head down He quickly went down the bleachers and headed to the door. He was all the while watching the cheerleaders and as soon as he opened the door and went through it seemed like he had just run into a Brick Wall..ironically, it was indeed a "Brick Wall" as it was none other than the popular football player Brick..  
  
"Stoppable...watch where your going!" said Brick as stood over Ron as Ron had fell down from the impact.  
  
"Oww...watch where your going behemoth!" said Ron not knowing who it was.  
  
"What did you call my mother?" said Brick as he grabbed Ron.  
  
"I...BRICK? I...no..I didn't...heheh, I didn't know it was you!" said Ron.  
  
"I didn't think a twerp like you would try to pick a fight with me...just watch where your going next time..." said Brick as he put Ron down and continued on his way.  
  
"Sheesh...what an idiot.." said Ron as he dusted himself...unfortunately he didn't mean to say it as loud as he did...and as soon as he finished dusting himself and looked up, Brick was coming back.  
  
"You just don't learn do you Stoppable?" said Brick while rolling up the sleave of his letterman jacket.  
  
"No, Brick, I was talking about someone else!" said Ron.  
  
"I'm not going to fall for it again....your history!" said Brick.  
  
"Hey, can't we talk something out you know? Maybe...maybe....oh here!!" said Ron as he went into his pocket and got out the Virgo stone.  
  
"Here you can his this!" said Ron as he showed him the stone.  
  
"I don't want your Jewelery!" said Brick as he smacked it away and punched Ron in the face, causing his nose to bleed.  
  
"Hey, you big jerk!" Said Ron as he ran and kicked Brick in the shin. However, he was very careless and as he did it, some of the blood coming from his nose hit the Zodiac Stone and it began to glow.  
  
"Ron Stoppable..you have summoned me..." said a voice from the stone.  
  
"What is that!?" asked Brick, as he was rubbing his shin.  
  
"Oh no...Kim is going to kill me for this...hey Virgo, I didn't want to summon you! Go away, I don't want to be a monster." said Ron.  
  
"You have summoned me...and I will not leave this world now...." said the stone.  
  
"What do I do now?" Ron asked himself.... 


	8. Zodiac Brave Story

Zodiac Brave Story  
  
Persons:  
  
Ramza (Deceased)  
  
The original hero of the Zodiac Brave story. He saved Ivalice, and the world, from the evil of the Zodiac Braves as well as the corruption of Glabados Church and the Royal Family of the time.  
  
Bloody Angel (Age Ancient)  
  
The Master of the Zodiac Braves. To summon her requires a specific person. She is supposed to hail the end of the world, but she was soundly defeated by Ramza and has never returned since.  
  
Ron Stoppable (age 16)  
  
The descendant of Ramza, he has a natural ability to fight against the Zodiac Braves. He is also Kim Possible's sidekick and already has a long history of aiding Kim in saving the world from evil villians. Amazingingly, he single handedly defeated Velius, the monster summoned by the Aries stone. He currently is in posession of the Zodiac Stone Virgo.  
  
Rufus (Age 3)  
  
A naked Mole Rat who is fiercely loyal to Ron. He has saved Ron from death many times over and is perhaps Ron's greatest friend. He is unusally intelligent.  
  
Kim Possible (age 16)  
  
Kim Possible is a teenage superhero and over achiever. She is Ron Stoppable's best friend. She has saved the world numerous times and has amazing talents and physical dexterity. In complete contrast to Ron's slacker attitude and unpopularity, Kim is very popular in school and involved in numerous extra ciricular activities such as cheerleading.  
  
Monique (Age 16)  
  
Friend Of Kim Possible and Ron. She is very friendly and open and supports both Ron and Kim.  
  
Wade (Age 11)  
  
Wade is the genius who runs Kim's website and also invents and puts together all of Kim's equipment, including the Kimmunicator. He is almost always on the computer and Kim and Ron have never actually seen him in person.  
  
Drakken (Age 42)  
  
A not so brilliant scientist who always makes plans to take over the world. However, all his attempts have been foiled by Kim Possible. His latest scheme involved the Zodiac Stones, but the stone was stolen back by Jude. He then attempted to steal it again, only to be defeated by Kim Possible and arrested soon after.  
  
Shego (Age 27)  
  
She is Drakken's top henchman and perhaps only friend. She is a skilled fighter and her own natural abilities are supplemented by magical abilities. She too was arrested with Drakken after their failed attempt to steal the Aries stone from Ron.  
  
Robot Warriors (Age N/A)  
  
The robotic warriors created by Drakken. They were never used as Kim shut them down by using the Kimmunicator as a remote. If they had been used, Drakken would surely won and obtained the Zodiac Stone.  
  
Jude (deceased)  
  
Jude was the owner of the Middleton Museum. After the museum aquired the Zodiac Stone, he met with an unknown party who informed him of the stone's power and was interested in buying it. Before he could sell it though, it was stolen by Shego. Jude then hired Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable to retrieve the stone, but soon after became paranoid and feared that Kim and Ron might find out that the stone had evil power and might destroy it instead of returning it. He then went with mercenaries to retrieve it himself, only to be killed by his own mercenaries in an shooting accident. He was revived by the Aries stone and became Velius, who was eventually defeated by Ron Stoppable.  
  
Velius (Age Ancient)  
  
The Zodiac Monster summoned by the Zodiac Stone Aries. The stone bestows on the user amazing magical power as well as giving the person the form of a giant half ram half man. Velius attempted to summon his master bloody angel, by kidnapping Kim Possible. However, he was fearful of Ron's power so before he would summon bloody angel, he wanted to summon the other Zodiac Braves. He made his way to Orbonne Monastary, a place he remembered from his past life and attempted to have the priests tell him where the stones were. After killing many of the priests, Ron appeared and defeated him, sending him back to Hell.  
  
Ultima Demons (Age N/A)  
  
Demons summoned by Velius to guard Kim Possible. Apparently, Kim defeated them and escaped just in time to help Ron.  
  
Bonnie Rockwaller (Age 16)  
  
A snotty chearleader who is Kim's rival. She is mean to both Ron and Kim, but Ron endures her cruelty due to her beauty.  
  
Brick (Age 17)  
  
A football player at Middleton's high school. He is very strong and very popular. He is also very dumb.  
  
Shadowy Figure (Age ???)  
  
He is the unknown party who was going to buy the Aries stone from Jude. Whatever plan he has for the Zodiac Stones are unknown.  
  
Gafgarion (Age 54)  
  
An experience mercenary hired by the Shadowy figure. He has been a mercenary all his life and his very loyal to his employeers...considering they pay him the right price. He has his own magical powers which let him use his sword to suck the life from his enemies and restore his own.  
  
Gurdu (Age 17)  
  
A young man who works for the Shadowy figure. He has very powerful skills and talents as well as amazing physical strength. He works for the Shadow figure, but he seems to have his own agenda.  
  
Selleck (Age Ancient)  
  
A spirit of one Ramza's former friends who guarded one of the Zodiac Stones. He was slain by the sword defender and after he was defeated, Ron was awarded with the Zodiac Stone Virgo.  
  
Orbonne Priests (Age N/A)  
  
The priests who informed Ron of his role in the Zodiac Brave Story. They helped Ron to start his journey to aquire of the stones, but soon after he left Velius appeared and killed nearly all the priests. Ron saved the few survivors, who were very thankful of Ron.  
  
Artifacts:  
  
Aries Stone: One of the 12 Zodiac Braves stones and the first to be uncovered. The stone was used by Jude to become Velius, but he was defeated and the stone was returned to museum who then went to great lengths to secure it. It is Zodiac Stone of the ram.  
  
Virgo Stone: One of the 12 Zodiac Braves stones and the second to be uncovered. It was discovered by Ron who followed the map given to him by the Orbonne Priests, fought the spirit Selleck and obtained it. He foolishly carries it around with him.  
  
Reflect Mail: Magical Armor given to Ron by the Orbonne Priests. It has the power reflect any magical attack and proved invaluable in Ron's fight against Velius. Ron left it in the Orbonne Monastary. It once belonged to Ramza.  
  
Defender: A massive Knight Sword given to Ron by the Orbonne Priests. He used it defeat Selleck, but it was shattered in its fight against Velius. However, Ron used a shard of the broken Blade to finish off Velius. The sword once belonged to Ramza.  
  
Black Materia: A magical item that is older than Zodiac Stones. It is an evil aritfact that gives its user amazing strength by turning their evil essence into usable energy. It eventually kills its user. It was never actually used in FFT or even mentioned in FFVII, so I have made up it's powers.  
  
Kimmunicator: An all purpose item that belongs to Kim Possible. It is very useful.  
  
Final Fantasy Tactics: A Playstation game released after Final Fantasy VII and before Final Fantasy VIII. It did not sell well in the US and because of that became quite rare for a while and could have sold for up to $80. However, it was eventually rereleased by Squaresoft as a 'greatest hit' and now can be bought for as low as $10. It was known for its great story and the ability to get Cloud (A character from the popular FFVII) as a secret playable character. To me it is a classic.  
  
Disney's Kim Possible: An original Disney series that is shown on both the Disney Channel and ABC. I assume it will be cancelled by early 2005. That of course is not based on any real information. It features the voices of stars from other Disney shows. 


End file.
